


Make the Connection

by PokeChan



Series: Digital Rim [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken followed the rules, did what the Marshall told him and killed Kaiju until his brother died. Then Ken hid for years  until Taichi tracked him down and told him how they were going to save the world.</p><p>Ken followed the rules until Daisuke told him not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Connection

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only a small piece of the whole idea I have for a Digimon/Pacific Rim crossover. However, writing for PR is hard and I usually don't have the give a damn to put forth the effort. So here's a few thousand words worth of shameless DaiKen pre-slash MFEO fluff. 
> 
> [unBETAed like whoa]

Ken’s old Jaeger looks breathtaking even as it looks patched together and so different. He can still pick out the parts that are Stingmon, the dark green and heavy metal that once made up his and Osamu’s Jaeger, but there is blue metal there now as well, thinner and lighter but just as tough, if not stronger. It’s the same but wholly different all at once. The real difference is that Osamu won’t be there to pilot it with him. Ken can feel his heart break all over again as he looks at the Jaeger.

“I know it’s not the same, but so much was destroyed I had to make due. I tried to keep as much of the original Stingmon as possible but, ya know,” Daisuke rambled from Ken’s side. “It weighs less without sacrificing protection, and I promise it can still take a hit plus now it’s got a dual nuclear reactor core. Stingmon is one of a kind now.”

Ken doesn’t look over at Daisuke when he answers. “Stingmon was always one of a kind.”

He can tell Daisuke meant it to be encouraging, maybe even helpful, but it wasn't. It hurt to think that even more in his life was different and Ken wrongly took that out on Daisuke. It twists something sharp low in his gut to know that the person he had once been was falling away and slowly being replaced with new pieces. The scariest thing was, though, it didn’t feel wrong. It had Ken thinking that maybe he’s been stuck in the past for too long.

“It needs a new name,” Ken says, finally tearing his eyes away from what is no longer Stingmon. He looks at Daisuke, raising one eyebrow to prompt the boy into sharing the ideas he no doubt has. The project has made the Jaeger as much Daisuke’s as it ever was Ken’s. Ken can see the exact moment Daisuke catches on. His smile splits his face and his eyes light up and all of a sudden Ken is face to face with an excited puppy trapped in a young man’s body.

“I’ve got a bunch, I didn’t know how you felt about renaming the Jaeger but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have a few suggestions waiting, just in case,” he gushes and flips through the pages on his clip board. He pulls out the bottom one. It’s an old piece of paper, folded and refolded countless times and Ken feels like it’s been with Daisuke longer than the rebuilding of Ken’s old Jaeger, but he doesn’t say anything about it. 

Ken shoots down a lot of the names, mostly because they’re ridiculous. He’s sure Daisuke has even more ridiculous ones he’s yet to share with Ken and it’s that thought that has him smiling as they sit on the observation deck and cross off name after name. They spend well over an hour talking and laughing and it’s the most alive Ken’s felt since he felt Osamu die. It doesn’t take away all the hurt and sadness inside of him, but it goes a long way towards soothing his soul.

Lights out is being called as they reach the end of Daisuke’s list. Every few names Daisuke would suggest he tell Ken about why he liked the name or where the idea had come from before Ken could say no. As Daisuke read the last name on the list – Raging Star, a strong no – they were left with two names that Ken hadn’t simply shot down. Paladin Dragon and Jeweled Wasp. They slowly made their way down the halls, shoulder bumping every few steps. It was strange, having someone so close to him like that, but not uncomfortable or unwelcome. Ken thought he might be able to get used to this.

“I don’t really like wasps,” Ken said. He was reaching for excuses. There was a part of him that couldn't bear to see Stingmon’s name go, but the Jaeger sitting in the hanger wasn’t Stingmon and a new name had to be picked.

Daisuke smiled at him like he knew what Ken was feeling. “Paladin Dragon it is! Unless…” They both stopped walking as Daisuke scribbled something on his notepad. He lifted it to show Ken. Sitting there at the very bottom of the page, under all their scribbles and lines, was the word Paildramon. “I know you think the Jaeger is totally different, but there is still some Stingmon in there. With this name you can have a bit of both, new and old.”

That was the thing though, Ken thought. He didn’t know how to bring the past and future together anymore. He’d spent so long living in the past in his head, convinced that any glance towards the future would mean he was letting go of everything. Ken had spent so long scared that if he tried to move on everything from before would be lost and fade away into nothing. It had been so black and white for Ken for so long.

And now there was Daisuke, sweeping in and mixing everything up into shades of grey and Ken couldn’t do a thing to stop him. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to. Daisuke was there, holding out a future to Ken while holding on to the past more than Ken had ever thought possible.

With a smile Ken nodded. “I think Paildramon is a perfect name.” Daisuke’s answering smile was enough to melt Alaskan winters.

\--

 _Smack!_ Dodge. _Smack! Crack! Thud!_

“Four – zero,” Daisuke called from behind his clipboard. Beside him Marshall Taichi stood watching like a hawk. Another possible candidate stepped up. _SmackCrackThud_! “Four – one.”

Ken glanced at Daisuke. The redhead was frowning, just the slightest downturn of the lips, but on the bright boy it might as well have been a full-on scowl. Another challenger, another thud on the practice mat. “Four – two.”

That was more than enough. Ken straightened himself and turned his back to the group of candidates. Frowning himself Ken took a few steps towards where Taichi and Daisuke stood. “What’s the problem? Is this not doing it for you?” He wasn’t one to usually talk out of turn but the unimpressed disappointment rolling off of Daisuke was enough to get under his skin.

At first Daisuke looked a little shocked at Ken’s outburst, but he was back to looking disgruntled within seconds. “It’s not my fault you’re holding back,” he said with a clipped tone.

Ken felt his jaw drop at the accusation and he was about to call Daisuke out about what he knew about Ken’s capabilities before he remembered one of their first conversations. 

_Daisuke standing outside Ken’s room that first night at the Shatterdome, looking unsure about saying what was on his mind or not before finally letting it all go in a rush. “I’ve studied you records, battle strategies, everything, while rebuilding your Jaeger. And I think you follow the rules too closely, you never take chances.”_

_Daisuke paused, looked everywhere but at Ken. It took him another few seconds but he finally met Ken’s gaze. “You can’t expect to win against the Kaiju by playing fair.” With that Daisuke had scurried across the hall and into his own room without another word or so much as a backwards glance._

Ken knew that both Taichi and Daisuke had picked the candidates for Ken’s new copilot, but Daisuke looked anything but satisfied. “You could have taken all of them down way before you did. You’re not even trying.”

Ken took another step forward. He’d have to be careful how he worded his next few sentences because if they didn’t get Taichi’s okay there was no way they were going to get what Ken was sure both of them wanted. Ken looked right at Taichi as he challenged Daisuke. “Could you do better?”

Daisuke looked ready to throw his notes and score sheets to the ground and pounce at Ken. Ken almost wished he had. Instead, Daisuke threw a quick look at Taichi before facing Ken again. “You bet your ass I could.” Ken could see he had a white knuckle grip in the clipboard, Daisuke had been wanting this, not just the chance to be a pilot, the chance to face off with Ken, to answer that question hanging between them – Were they drift compatible?

Taichi was looking between them, his eyes sharp. He didn’t look happy with the sudden change of events, but Ken didn’t care. He needed to face Daisuke in the ring, he had to know. No one had gotten under his skin like Daisuke had, not even close. He didn’t feel any sort of connection with any of these other fools. Everything in Ken was screaming for Daisuke and he’d be damned if he ignored his instincts anymore.

Ken could see it before Taichi even opened his mouth. “No, stick to the plan.”

Damn. Ken scowled up at Taichi, dead set on broadcasting just how displeased he was with Taichi’s decision. Daisuke wasn’t willing to be so quiet. 

“Why not?” he demanded, turning his whole body to face Taichi. “Why can’t I even try?”

Both Taichi and Ken blinked at Daisuke in surprise. No one spoke to the Marshall like that, no one dared. Daisuke didn’t wait for Taichi to explain himself. He pressed his notes into the Marshall’s hands and moved swiftly to the practice mat, bending down to undo his boots and toeing them off. He grabbed the bo staff from the surprised young man who had been next to face off against Ken and turned to face the pilot himself.

A smile was tugging at the corners of Ken’s face before he knew what was happening. He stepped up to Daisuke and readied for their match. Part of him wanted to give Daisuke some advice, tell him that it wasn’t about winning, it was about moving with your partner. Ken was sure Daisuke knew though. He blocked out the thoughts of how absolutely furious Taichi was going to be about all of this and focused on what mattered, the match.

The air was singing as they bowed to each other, everything felt super charged and excited. There was electricity in the air that had the hairs on the back of Ken’s neck standing on edge. His whole body was singing as he and Daisuke traded blows. He hadn’t felt so alive in years, maybe ever. Across from him Daisuke’s eyes were bright and he was grinning, even as Ken took the first point. It didn’t take even thirty seconds before Daisuke’s staff was inches from his face, the redhead proudly proclaiming his score. 

They traded blows again and again, a point here, another there, but it never felt like winning or losing. It just felt right, even as Daisuke caught his leg with the staff and had Ken pinned to the mat. His eyes were shining with excitement, sweat just starting to bead across his forehead. God, Ken had never seen someone so beautiful as in that moment.

“Alright, that’s more than enough!” Taichi called across the room, effectively crashing through the strange atmosphere Ken and Daisuke had wrapped themselves up in. 

Smiling Ken and Daisuke helped each other up. Heart still pounding Ken laid a hand on Daisuke’s shoulder. “You’re right,” he panted, trying to even out his breath. “He’s my copilot.”

Taichi didn’t immediately respond, he took the hand full for steps down towards them, face an impassive mask as he stared down the two young men before him. Next to him, Ken could feel Daisuke begin to fidget, losing some of his nerve at the heated glare of his superior. Ken wished he could reach out and place a calming hand on him, but now was not the time or place for comforting gestures. Steeling himself, Ken matched Taichi’s stare full on.

After a few seconds of intense staring Taichi finally spoke. “You,” he all but hissed at Daisuke, “to your quarters until I come and get you. And you, suit up and head to the Conn Pad to find out who your copilot is.”

His response was bursting out of him before he even thought about what he was saying. “Are you crazy? Daisuke’s the best match by far! If you want to even have a chance of pulling this off I need him in Paildramon with me!”

As long as Ken had known him Taichi had never taken to outbursts and questions of his authority calmly, so when the only outward indication that Taichi had even heard Ken was the narrowing of his eyes Ken felt a chill run down his back. “Either suit up or we will do this mission without you. End of discussion.” He cast Daisuke a sharp look that seemed to spur the younger man into movement as he all but ran out of the practice hall towards his room. Ken watched after him, heart aching for the redhead and already feeling the emptiness of not being beside him.

Desperately, Ken hoped Taichi would reconsider and allow Daisuke to join him.

\--

The practice run with the woman Taichi had picked was disastrous to put it lightly. They had hardly managed to make a proper neural connection and even then they didn’t manage to properly synch up with each other. Ken had never felt so much resistance from Stingmon before and he had a hunch that it wasn’t because he was trying to pilot Paildramon instead. Ken couldn’t see Taichi from the loading deck, but Ken was sure he looked anything but pleased with the results. 

With a heavy sigh Ken stood outside of Paildramon’s conn pad, his gloved hand resting on the Jaeger’s cool metal. Everyone had left and gone about their business once the demonstration was over. Ken was sure they were all thinking what Takeru had been saying since Ken got to the Shatterdome – he was a washed up pilot. He didn’t care what everyone else thought of him honestly, it was the effect on morale that Ken was concerned with. He was supposed to be their trump card, their last hope. If he couldn’t get his Jaeger moving what would happen to the mission they’d all been working towards?

Feeling a bit sick with himself Ken ran a hand through his hair before he turned to get out of his suit. He hadn’t taken two steps when he felt a hand close around his wrist. He turned around to see Daisuke standing there, fully suited up and holding a helmet. Ken blinked stupidly at him for a few seconds before he was able to form words.

“What are you doing here?” Ken hissed, eyes darting up to the observation deck, wondering if he’d see Taichi standing there watching them.

Daisuke flashed him a devilish grin. “Izumi-san set us up,” he said. “He’s gonna run the program and give us a chance to prove that we can pilot Paildramon.”

“Daisuke, are you crazy? If Taichi finds out about this he’ll-”

“He’ll what? Ground us until the end of the world?” Daisuke said. He looked determined as he continued. “In case you haven’t noticed, the apocalypse is here and we need all the man power we can get. If we have to break a few rules to show that we’re a weapon worth using then I think it’s worth it. What do you say, break a few rules and piss Taichi off or sit back and let the Kaiju rip this planet apart?”

Ken looked at Daisuke for a long minute. This kid was serious, he was ready to defy everything just to prove that they could help stop the end of the world, even more amazing was that Daisuke was sure that he and Ken _could_ help stop the Kaiju. Making his decision Ken led the way into the conn pod. 

Koushirou’s voice sounded over the speakers as the doors shut and Ken and Daisuke strapped in. “Are you guys ready?”

Laughter in his eyes Daisuke nodded and secured his helmet. “Ready when you are,” Ken said into the comm. 

Koushirou started the count down. Ken felt his nerves rattle. He had no idea what to really expect from Daisuke, for as much as he felt connected to the other young man he knew surprisingly little about him. The idea to ask Daisuke about his past occurred to him and he probably would once everything was said and done, but at the moment it was a ridiculous thought because in less than ten seconds he’d be in Daisuke’s head and while that wouldn’t be anywhere close to the whole picture, it’d be more than Ken had right now, a good place to start.

“… two... one, initiating neural handshake.”

One second it was just Ken and the next he could feel the sudden _rush_ of light and energy that was so very Daisuke. Thoughts, feelings, and images flashed before Ken’s inner eye. There was laughter, a young girl – _sister, Jun_ – and smiling faces, Ken saw his own family, heard his father’s voice, smelled the perfume his mother used to wear. Toy dinosaurs and robots were all over a floor, Jun was chasing him and shaking her fist, _soccer’s the best_! With a sharp intake of breath Ken pulled out of the memories and back into the then and there. 

It was amazing, breath taking in a way that drifting with Osamu hadn’t been. It felt like the first time Ken had ever done this, and only part of that was due to Daisuke’s unbridled excitement. Their minds were one, the connection was strong and Ken could feel it practically sing as he cast a glance at Daisuke, their eyes meeting.

“Ready to show them what we’ve got?” Ken asked even as Daisuke’s mind was little more than a stream of _go go go_ , so eager to prove himself to Ken and everyone. Ken couldn’t help but feel that same need, though less intense. He had to show the world that he was still capable of defending it, that despite his failings he hadn’t failed the world as a whole. “Then let’s go.”

Together, perfectly in synch, they lifted their arms. They moved through several basic forms that had been taught to everyone who had gone through the academy. If Ken recalled correctly they were some form of meditative poses. Over the comm they could hear Koushirou’s impressed observations. Around him Paildramon moved as easily as if it were actually Ken’s own body. It felt good, it felt right. If Ken were more the poetic type he might have even said it felt like the parts that were still Stingmon remembered him.

_Of course he remembers you._

The thought was a flash, hardly registering, but it echoed and Ken smiled. Daisuke was apparently poetic enough for the both of them.

Taichi was going to kill them once he realized what they were doing, but for once Ken didn’t care that he was disobeying direct orders, because Daisuke had been right. It was the end of the world and playing fair wasn’t going to stop the Kaiju.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more with this verse, both DaiKen and other pairings because there is never enough Digimon fic. Fight me. 
> 
> If I do I'll probably stick them all in a collection or series.


End file.
